


despite the obstacles

by notarussianspy (crimsoxcore)



Series: racing hearts & ticking clocks - [higurashi oneshots and stories] [2]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Cute Kids, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Innocence, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, Period-Typical Homophobia, Relief, Romance, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/notarussianspy
Summary: Satoko confesses to Rika, and is very surprised at her reaction.





	despite the obstacles

It was an exceptionally beautiful day, surpassing Hinamizawa’s usual standards. Maybe that was what urged them. Perhaps it was the warmth in the air that created a peaceful harmony with the warmth in their hearts. Maybe it was the smell of summer flowers, lilies and marigolds and dahlias that gave them a sense of peace and daring.

“Rika, could we go for a walk?”

Rika turned to the blonde and nodded. “Okay Satoko, I’ll put my shoes on!”

Satoko strapped on her own sandals and turned to face Rika. “You ready, Rika?” She asked, the child’s expression a strange mix of worry and excitement.

“Mii~, I am! Let’s go, Satoko!” Rika told her, closing the door behind them. They began walking.

After walking a little ways, Satoko nervously glances at the stream. Her distorted reflection shows obvious anxiety, so she gives it a weak smile. Then, she turns to face Rika. “Rika-chan,” She begins, sitting down in the grass, “There’s something I need to tell you…” She immediately felt surprised at her own eager boldness, and at this point, she really couldn’t back down, or dismiss it as a joke.

Rika sat down besides Satoko. She noticed her friend’s worry, so she smiled brightly at her. “Mii, What was it you wanted to tell me?” She asked eagerly. In the back of her mind, she already had an idea of what it was. She wouldn’t admit it at the time, but she was really hoping she was right.

“Rika… I… I…” Satoko stammered, turning bright red. She looked ashamed at this point, and Rika gave her hand a squeeze.

“It’s okay Satoko-chan, you can tell me anything!” Rika assured her. Satoko took a deep breath. She hesitated for a moment, then blurted it out. “ Rika-chan, I’m in love with you!”

Rika’s face broke out into a big smile, and her cheeks went completely pink. “Satoko, I feel the same way!” She exclaimed eagerly, then took a deep breath, trying to recover from the overwhelming joy. “I feel the same way,” she told Satoko in a calmer tone. “I’ve loved you for a long time but… I’ve been terrified to tell you because I was afraid you just saw me as a friend, or a sister, or something…” her voice trailed off.

Satoko stared at her in shock. “Wait, really?” She asked. “You really do feel the same way?”

“Of course I do, Satoko! Now that I know it’s mutual, now… it’s official, isn’t it? Of course, only if you want it to be, Nipaah!”

Satoko was still in disbelief. “Of course I want it to be official! Why wouldn’t I?” She paused. “This may sound weird but… I was expecting you to not feel the same way, and now that you do… I’m not sure how to react,” she told Rika with a weak chuckle.

“Huh? Why not?” Rika asked her. “Of course I feel the same way! In fact, I kinda wish I could have been the one to tell you, now that I know you feel the same…”

“Because,” Satoko stammered. “Were both girls… and I’m a Houjou… and… and… you’re the shrine maiden for the Furude family… wouldn’t it cause trouble if people found out we were a c-couple?”

Rika giggled. “Maybe it would, but who cares? I’d still feel the same way, even if we did have obstacles to overcome! It worth it, Satoko!”

Satoko grinned. “Thank you, Rika… you’re right! I’d be ready to fight for us!”

“That’s the spirit, Satoko!” Rika exclaimed, bringing Satoko into a big hug.

Suddenly, a third voice hopped in. “You two are so cute!” Rena squealed, coming out from behind a tree. “I want to take you two home~!”

 


End file.
